


Рискуй

by Rassda



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Language, M/M, Translation, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13502024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda
Summary: Маркус того стоит. Перевод Worth It, автор TheMightyFlynn





	Рискуй

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Worth It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9561680) by [TheMightyFlynn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyFlynn/pseuds/TheMightyFlynn). 



> Бета: Nadalz

— Заткнись! — огромная рука Маркуса накрыла рот Оливера, когда тот громко застонал. — Хочешь, чтобы нас все увидели?

Прижатому к стене кладовки с зельями Оливеру было абсолютно все равно. Он напряг мышцы и откинул голову назад.

— Не останавливайся, — взмолился он в потолок.

— Я сказал, заткнись!

Схватив двумя руками Маркуса за волосы, Оливер прорычал:  
— У нас где-то две минуты максимум, пока нас не хватятся. Хочешь, чтобы кто-то узнал, что ты сбежал с урока, чтобы трахнуть меня? — Почти безумный взгляд серых глаз сказал Оливеру все, что он хотел узнать. — Нет? Тогда не отвлекайся.

У Оливера сбилось дыхание, когда Маркус толкнулся бедрами. Держась за волосы Маркуса, Оливер подтянулся и опустился резко вниз, насаживаясь на член. Не в силах сдержаться, он снова громко застонал.

— Да, правильно, Вуд. Продолжай в том же духе, трахай себя. Нам в любом случае пизда, если нас поймают.

Много времени не потребовалось. Хватка Оливера усиливалась с каждой секундой, мускулы напрягались, пока он двигался вверх и вниз, изогнувшись под таким углом, чтобы Маркус попадал по простате каждые пару толчков.

— О, я... я...

Дальше Оливер не смог продолжить, потому что Маркус взял дело в свои руки. Толкаясь еще сильнее, чем прежде, он бешено работал бедрами, отчего голова Оливера ударялась каждый раз в стену.

— Черт!  
— Ты.. же... сам... хотел...  
— Хотел... да, хотел... — Руки Оливера напряглись еще сильнее, он приближался к оргазму. — Пожалуйста...  
— Вот так, Вуд, вот так, — пыхтел Маркус между толчками. — Кончай. — Он наклонился и укусил Оливера в плечо. — Кончай на меня.

От оргазма Оливер чуть не отключился. Когда он кончил, Маркус завалился на него, пытаясь отдышаться.

— Оно того стоило. Даже если бы нас поймали.


End file.
